real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobody Is Trustworthy
is the season premiere of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Introduction Two boats are sailing at the sea while Jeff is standing on a different boat. Jeff says that this season, 12 players will work to their goals as challengers while the other 12 have to defend their champion status. This season it's shadow vs. shine and only the most skilled player in social, strategy and physical games will succeed and win the title of Sole Survivor. On the Bayangan tribe (Shadow) we have Shelly. Shelly is a competitive girl who is easily jealous and noddy if things don't go her way. Adrian is insecure, has his own opinion about stuff and has one big goal in life; finding real love. Joaquin is skilled in any type of games. Sports, board, Survivor... he can do it all. Brenda is a stylist of high level, but don't say a bad word to her because she isn't scared to put people in their place. Timothy might look very shy and polite but once he comes out of his shell, he is a big competitor. Born as a leader, Mike is here to prove that he is a champion and he will do anything to win. Lotus is the kindness herself but if she smells dissension, she might show her other side. Christyl is a loving housewife with a loud voice. She knows what she wants and doesn't get herself in too much trouble. Next to her is Hissel, a physicist who is ready to learn everything about nature and people's personality on the island. Cees has learnt from his mistakes as a former alcoholic. Playing the game of Survivor might help or hurt his process? Jeffery is a gamer, a football fan and a big Survivor fan. But say a bad word and he will show his WWE obsession. And last but not least, the fanatical Jessy who was born to play the game of Survivor. On the Bersinar tribe (Shine) we have Violet, who comes from Aidan's Survivor. Violet is very confident in what she is and what she does, even though she doesn't show it. But get close to her and she is the best thing on the island. Also coming from Aidan's Survivor is Jose, who has raised his kids perfectly and acts tougher than he actually is. Coming from Big Brother, Adnan is ready to pull off an amazing game once again as one of the most strategic BB players of all time. Been stranded with only girls before, Gabriella must be ready to deal with them again. A fashion model in daily life causes her to be a good option to align with for the guys too. Having competed with Gabriella in Real Girls On The Island, Bailey returns from her farm to the game of Survivor. Will her open-minded personality cause her to go far or will the others ego's cause her downfall? Meghan is a professional actress, most known for her work in the popular movie series BIT. She is kind, well-spirited but most important; very smart. Wes is definitely the fun addition to the season, known as both a singer and comedian. Baking as a living, Gary is here to show his cooking skills. Will this scare others or help him getting liked? Salvator has traveled around the world in The Amazing Race but he hasn't stopped. Will a trip to Sikuai be just a trip for him? Next up is Marle who is an extremely hard-working business woman. No one can take her down because if someone has a big opinion, it's Marle. Also being a business worker, Otto is here to show the world that he is a game player. He will do anything to win. And last but definitely not least, Vreneli. Vreneli has starred in many musicals and is awarded to be one of the most dramatic players of all time. The 24 contestants have been introduced. They get separated and go to their own tribes. Bayangan Arriving on their tribe, the twelve players quickly introduce themselves to each other. Adrian immediately feels good because of the good-looking girls on his tribe. Mike decides to start building the shelter. Hissel agrees. Everyone starts to work. Christyl, Hissel and Brenda starting working on the roof. Christyl says that she likes this tribe already because everyone wants to work and she believes they can win challenges. Hissel agrees while Brenda sighs, finding the two girls too naive. Working on the shelter are Mike, Timothy, Adrian, Joaquin, Shelly and Lotus. While working, Shelly says she broke a nail when leaving the boat. Adrian smiles, blushing a bit. He finds Shelly hilarious as she keeps giving iconic one-liners. Mike says that Timothy should give some wood to him on a bossy-like tone. He does so. Mike, Lotus and Shelly later go back into the forest to find some wood. Timothy points out towards Adrian and Joaquin that he's getting annoyed already by Mike's bossy attitude. Joaquin nods. Jeffery and Jessy are talking while working on campfire. Jeffery says he's feeling a bit homesick already. Jessy says he needs to stay strong and have fun. The two talk about their lives and Jeffery feels better already. The two bond and decide to have an alliance. When everyone gets back to camp after finishing the shelter, everyone sits around campfire and talk about some stories. Cees tells everyone that he's an former alcoholic and that he went to a rehabilitation clinic. It's also one of the reasons he applied for Survivor. Everyone seems to be very affected by his story. Especially Christyl who says she admires Cees' honesty. Bersinar The other twelve players arrive at their camp. Having experienced this already, Jose is the first one to suggest working on their shelter. He looks less bossy than Mike in his tribe. Wes suggests to do a competition. Whoever completes their part of the shelter first gets the first banana of the season. Everyone laughs and they agree. While working on the shelter, Jose and Violet take some time alone. Violet brings up the idea of watching each other's back since they're in the same position now. Jose tells her that as long as it benefits his game, he will go with Violet. Violet makes an confessional where she states she really looks forward to play with Jose again. She looks towards the moment she will vote him out again as well, winking at the camera. Gary, Otto and Marle start working on the shelter on their own. The three share some stories about their work. Marle immediately suggests the idea of working together. She feels like they are all great personalities and they have to combine their powers. Otto likes the idea of being in an alliance already. Gary agrees, the faster they have a solid group the better. At that moment, Vreneli and Adnan arrive. Vreneli freaks out as she sees Marle working on her own roof. She tells Marle to let it go on a very dramatic tone and grabs her leaves. Marle tells Vreneli to calm down. This causes a little scene where Adnan, Gary and Otto look surprised. Adnan makes an confessional, saying that he will keep himself out of drama as long as possible. Gabriella, Bailey, Meghan and Salvator are at the beach and are creating a rocking chair. Meghan decides to get some wood, feeling like a real survivor already. Salvator decides to go into the wood as well. Gabriella and Bailey now have the time to talk a bit. Gabriella says that she didn't get along with Bailey back in their game but she would love to build a bridge and work together. Bailey high fives Gabriella and the two have an alliance. Vreneli then arrives and tells the two girls about what happened, feeling frustrated. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the first challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. In the sea, there are twenty-four rings hidden. For each contestant there is one. The players have to go into the sea and grab a ring. They need to return to the beach and toss their ring on their tribe's pole. The first tribe that has twelve rings around their pole wins the challenge. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone runs into the sea and swim as fast as they can. Mike, Joaquin, Lotus, Jose, Gabriella, Wes and Marle are currently leading while Christyl, Hissel, Cees, Salvator and Otto are the slowest. Everyone does their best. After some time, Bayangan has a big lead with seven rings. Bersinar only has three rings. Bersinar fails to catch up because after Christyl and Cees managed to throw their rings on the pole, Bayangan wins! Bersinar had 11 rings, only having Salvator left to throw. Bersinar has to vore someone off tonight at tribal council. Bersinar The feeling of losing broke the Bersinar tribe because everyone seems to be in a bad mood. Wes tries to make people feel better by saying that Bailey won the shelter competition. Bailey smiles and takes the first banana. Some people smile but all by all, the situation is still as bad as it was. Vreneli decides to go for a walk on her own. Besides her, Violet, Jose and Adnan aren't present. Meghan, Gabriella, Wes, Bailey, Gary, Salvator, Marle and Otto are sitting all at camp. Marle whispers with Meghan and asks her what she thinks about the vote. Meghan shrugs. Marle lies that she has heard Vreneli's name coming up, having Meghan to nod. She is fine with that. Otto brings up Vreneli's name to Salvator who says he's fine with it. Gabriella and Bailey take a walk and talk about the vote. Gabriella says she feels Vreneli is the easy vote and that she's kind of a lunatic. Violet and Jose talk with Adnan, also a former reality-show player. Adnan tells the two that he would like to work with them both. Jose seems very excited while Violet is more reserved. Jose and Adnan take a walk and talk more while Violet sits on the bench. Vreneli moves to Violet and speaks her thoughts out about camp and that everyone is against her. Violet tells her that there's nothing wrong with being the odd-one out since she was one too. The two girls really bond. Vreneli is walking back and stares a bit at the ground as she sees a package being hidden in the woods. She quickly kneels and grabs it, finding the hidden immunity idol. She decides to run back and tell Violet about it, hopefully making a move tonight. Wes and Otto are talking about the vote. Otto tells him that Marle wants Vreneli out. Wes says that he has heard Vreneli's name and he's fine with that. Otto decides to also inform Jose about the vote. Jose says he's fine with voting Vreneli as long as the majority will do that. Otto then returns to Marle and says they got the votes. Jose and Violet talk. Jose tells her that he and Adnan had a very long conversation about their alliance. He thinks he can help him going really far. Violet shrugs and says that she wants to save Vreneli. Jose says that there are no votes for her to stay, he even got informed by Otto that she would go. Violet tells Jose that he shouldn't vote Vreneli, it'll be the best for him. She keeps the idol information for herself. Tribal Council The twelve players head to tribal council. They arrive at tribal council and dip their torch into the fire. They then take a seat. Jeff asks Marle how life at tribe has been so far. Marle says that it's weird to compare with the real world but she definitely is having fun. Jeff then asks Violet the difference between Survivor and her earlier Survivor game. Violet says that the situations are very different from each other. She explains that she had to find out who she truly was in her original game while her, she can enjoy more and hopefully play a better game. Jeff then finally asks Vreneli how she's feeling. Vreneli says she is feeling okay, she has heard some stuff around her but she's optimistic. Everything happens for a reason she says while flipping her hair. Everyone then votes. Marle is seen voting Vreneli, same for Otto. As everyone has voted, they sit down. Jeff asks if someone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it. Vreneli then stands up, having some players frown. Bailey looks at Gabriella who is looking at both Marle, Otto and Gary. Vreneli jumps excitedly and hands Jeff the idol, playing it for herself. She points the middle-finger at Marle, Otto and Gary. Jeff reveals this hidden immunity idol is real, all votes for Vreneli will not count. First vote... . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) . . . . . Vreneli (Does Not Count) Eight votes for Vreneli and none of them count so far. Vreneli looks over her shoulder at Gabriella and Bailey, raising an eyebrow. She looks back at Jeff. Marle looks very nervous, same for Otto and Gary. . . . . . . . Next vote... . . . . . . . Otto Otto shakes his head while Marle looks relieved. . . . . . . . Otto . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai . . . . . Otto (4-0) Otto grabs his torch, overwhelmed by the result. He didn't see this coming at all. Violet winks at Jose who asks her if she knew about this. Vreneli waves at Otto as Marle looks relieved. She felt like she was going out. Meghan, Wes and Salvator are all shocked and speechless. Otto gets his torch snuffed and walks away. Votes Vreneli voted Otto: "Between you and Marle, you went to more people to take me out. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG TO YOU?! You are so sneaky, at least Marle dared to fight back!" Jose voted Otto: "As long as I'm safe, I'm good. I have no idea where this vote is going to but I've been told to do this. I wanna keep everyone happy." Violet voted Otto: "Well, you excluded me from your impressive blindside-plan which ultimately has failed because Vreneli found the idol and sends you right back home where you should've stayed anyways." Adnan voted Otto: "You're probably not going home but with this vote I can show my alliance my loyalty." Otto voted Vreneli: "Someone had to go and you're the easy vote. Sorry for taking part of your vote-off but that's how the game goes! If you don't like it, then sorry not sorry." Marle voted Vreneli: "Enough with the nonsense, it's time for you to pack your bags and go back to the theater where you belong." Gary voted Vreneli: "I think it's between you and Marle and since I'm aligned with Marle, this decision is pretty easy." Gabriella voted Vreneli: "Sorry girl, we bonded... sorta? But someone had to take the bullet and unfortunately, this was you. Best to you!" Bailey voted Vreneli: "For some reason, I'm not entirely sure about this vote. I definitely had not a say in this because if I had, you wouldn't have gone home..." Salvator voted Vreneli: "Someone had to go first, that always sucks." Meghan voted Vreneli: "Voting for Vreneli. Sorry girl, you looked like you had a lot of fire inside you but the majority is going for you and at this point I need to join the majority." Wes voted Vreneli: "Aw Vreneli, you explosive little queen. I wish we got to see more of you but this is Survivor and that game changes every goddamn minute. Who knows, I'm going home now?!!?!?!" Final Words "I'm shocked, blindsided, flabbergasted. I didn't see that one coming at all. Where the heck did she get that idol? Well, fair game. She did that, she stays and I go. Fair game, really. Thanks for having me!" - Otto, 24th Place